


:)

by god



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the fuck needed actual words of affection, when you could silently worship the body of your beloved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some kinky rough spamano sex but nooo let's write some shitty vanilla shit i am disappointed in my own self  
> i only did this for my hand-sucking fetish

Lovino’s eyelids fluttered gingerly and then departed slowly, his eyes adjusting to the morning light. He was facing the bedside, so after he snapped his neck he turned his body to the person next to him. Antonio was soundlessly asleep, calmly exhaling through his nostrils. Lovino remembered how the last night they both threatened each other with a whole night of making love on their way home, but as soon as they got home, both of them fell asleep almost instantly. Romano chuckled to himself, not wanting to wake up the Spaniard next to him. He frowned when he became aware of the smell of his mouth. Antonio has affirmed countless times that he didn’t mind morning breath as long as it belonged to Lovino, but Romano still kept packs of gum on the nightstand and always chewed some if he woke up before Antonio and didn’t plan on getting out of the bed. He also didn’t mind Antonio’s morning breath, but if Antonio were to mention this aspect to him, Lovino would automatically force his boyfriend to get some chewing gum into his mouth.  
Romano wasn’t sure about what was he supposed to do until the man next to him would wake up. When he was younger he would start kicking Antonio until he wasn’t the only one awake. Hell, sometimes he would even go back to sleep after he made sure to disturb the other’s slumber. But now he was (a little) older, and he came to realize what a completely immature behavior that was. He figured that he could pretend to have cuddled with Antonio during the whole night if he were to hug him, since he felt a sudden urge to get closer to the heat surrounding his lover’s body, even though it was a pleasantly warm summer day. He got his arm over Antonio’s abdomen and placed his head in his chest. He stared moving the gum in his mouth around his teeth by using his tongue, assuming that any move of his maxillary would bother the sleeping form of his lover.  
After what seemed like just a few minutes for Lovino, even if probably more than half an hour passed, Antonio started to fidget under his weight, and let the sound of a heavy exhale fill the room. Romano wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Antonio’s face or not. If he were to look up, he couldn’t use the excuse of being in this position during the whole night, and maybe he would even have to admit that he just couldn’t restrain himself from doing it in the first moment that he woke up. Even so, he couldn’t keep his eyes close, so he opened them, getting half of the bed into his sight, along with the clear window that allowed the sun rays to intrude into the room.  
After a few minutes of feeling the person under him forcing himself not to move in order not to wake him up, when he wasn’t even asleep anymore, Lovino let out a sigh and raised his head so that he could see the spaniard’s lazy grin. Antonio reached Romano’s scalp with the tips of his fingers, and started to slowly play around with the soft locks of hair.  
‘ ‘Morning.’ He said affectionately before letting out a yawn he covered with the back of his free arm, that moved after that on Romano’s shoulder , rubbing on it in a comforting manner.  
‘ ‘m-rnin’ ‘ Romano replied, his voice slightly muffled by having his throat pressed into Antonio’s chest.  
‘ Ah, Roma, you abandoned me last night after giving me high hopes!~’ Antonio said on a teasing tome, a part of him actually enjoying little arguments between him and Romano, as long as they were simply playful and not getting each other truly mad on the other.  
Romano frowned at that, raised his head from his lover’s chest and then let it fall over it with force. Antonio faked a high-pitched hurt sound. ‘That’s so not-nice, Lovi…’  
Lovino rolled his eyes.  
‘Will you shut up? I just couldn’t bring myself to care enough about that when you seemed to be unable of doing anything. It wouldn’t have been fair for me to do all the job.’  
The silence spoke between them, no need for them to actually admit that they were both way too tired to even move, getting in their bedroom being some kind of miracle.  
Romano inhaled the smell of Antonio, distinguishing tents of sweat, lilies and lasagna. He then rubbed his cheek on the chest under him, before starting to place small kisses all over it. Who the fuck needed actual words of affection, when you could silently worship the body of your beloved?  
He slowly shifted his whole body on Antonio’s, without taking any break from kissing, eventually just getting it higher and higher. Lovino had a sweet spot for Antonio’s neck especially. The way it was defined and slightly muscled, yet covered in such warm and soft skin was way too tempting for Lovino to resist. His mouth traced all over the bronzed neck, moving then under Antonio’s chin, and then slowly getting on his face, until Romano finally found Antonio’s lips and offered him a good-morning-kiss. It was just some kind of peck, or something. Antonio let out a satisfied little sound, and then rolled on top on Romano, starting to kiss and suck on his neck and chest. His hands caressed over his arms, his shoulders, and one of them went to rest on Lovino’s cheek.  
Antonio ceased what he was doing to Lovino’s chest and raised his head to look at his sleepy-looking boyfriend, with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, breathing softly and wearing the smallest smile on his just-a-little-thinner-than-average lips. Antonio rubbed his thumb over the patch of skin under Lovino’s eyes, then traced it over Lovino’s lover lip, pressing gingerly over it, and massaging it with small movements. He then pushed it into Lovino’s mouth slowly, Romano not complaining, not due being too lazy for it, yet for the simple reason that he always enjoyed having things in his mouth. He gingerly left his upper teeth touch Antonio’s thumb, breathing softly over it, and after a while moving his tongue a little forward, letting it slide under Antonio’s finger.  
Antonio truly enjoyed this kind of affectionate approach, done in silence and bright light, no matter how much he also loved desperate, aggressive, possessive love-making. His thumb retreated from Lovino’s mouth and rested where his face met his neck, his middle and index fingers taking the thumb’s place. They were embraced in the warm and wet cavern hosted between Romano’s lips. After a little play with them inside Lovino’s mouth, Antonio retreated them quickly and kissed Romano hard on his cheek.  
‘ You are extremely nice today, Roma! I think you deserve some sort of prize~.’ Antonio said before winking and starting to trail kisses from Lovino’s chest to his belly and back. Lovino remained silent, he had nothing to argue about, he couldn’t throw tantrums over things that were in his advantage. He remained unmoved too, knowing from experience that his clumsy hands wouldn’t really have any contribution to Antonio’s blessed touches. So he just raised them around over his head, letting them rest numbly as his fingers curled into his palms.  
When Antonio finally decided that it was time to remove Lovino’s black boxers, he gave one last kiss under Romano’s bellybutton, before ghosting his lips to the hem of his boxers and pulling them off of Lovino’s growing erection, letting them rest on his hips. It would have been better for Lovino to have them completely off, this giving him freedom of movement, but Antonio assumed that it was too early for Lovino for that much action. That was actually the reason he didn’t even take into consideration fucking Lovino, preferring to engage in such intercourses with Romano being more… active. Even if his cock wasn’t completely awake, it was way harder than Antonio’s, and Antonio smirked knowing that he took a good advantage of Romano’s oral fixation. He took a few moments considering making Romano suck his dick too, but he didn’t want to tire his little Lovi. He knew that he was spoiling him, but he just couldn’t help it, this being the best form of expressing his adoration for him.  
And there was also the form of physical intercourse, he kissed the head of Lovino’s cock, then took the head in. Antonio was okay with giving blow-jobs, he was okay with pretty much everything actually. He actually took his satisfaction while sucking Roma off by knowing that he was doing a great job. With just a few slow bobs of his head Romano was already fully hard in his mouth. He retreated his mouth from Lovino’s hard member and cupped Romano’s bald testicles, massaging them harshly as he started licking and nipping around his penis. Then, as he kept playing with Lovino’s balls he started to deep-throat him, and Romano simply couldn’t help himself but to reach his orgasm. It all ended fast thanks to the spaniard’s experienced mouth and Lovino’s sensible balls. Antonio swallowed it all, and then gave another quick peck to Lovino’s now limp cock.  
Antonio got up to Lovino’s level, sustaining his weight on his elbows and tucking his lips forward showing Romano that he was waiting for a kiss for his hard work. Lovino groaned and grabbed Antonio by the back of his head, engaging them into a passionate kiss, unlike the shy peck Antonio was expecting. Then, overwhelmed by all the affection in the room by such an early hour Romano got up and strutted to the bathroom. Antonio followed him anyway so getting away from his boyfriend wasn’t really effective.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see english is not my native language  
> please let me know what you think about this  
> this is the first fanfiction i ever posted i am really anxious about it  
> fuck me


End file.
